1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cellular telephone handset holder and more particularly to a holding device that securely holds a cellular telephone in close proximity to and attaches to a user""s ear.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telephone handsets are devices commonly used to listen to telephone voice transmissions and to speak into the telephone. The term xe2x80x9chandsetxe2x80x9d as used here refers to any communication instrument with a speaker and microphone that users normally hold with their hands. Handsets are used with conventional corded telephones, cordless telephones and modular cellular telephones. They are used extensively in compact cellular telephones that are self-contained within a handset. It has been conventional practice to hold the telephone and/or phone receiver to the mouth and ear of the user with the use of the hand.
All of the above described telephones and similar communication instruments are used extensively in home and work environments by large portions of the population. People frequently use handsets, and particularly cordless and cellular telephones, to carry on conversations with other people while engaged in other activities. These activities include reading, working at a computer, cooking, cleaning, walking, driving a motor vehicle, etc. Difficulties are encountered if the phone user is handicapped in the hands and/or arms and cannot hold the phone properly, or if the user needs his or her hands free to do the other work. Many of these activities can simply be performed easier, more efficiently and safer with two hands than with one hand. An apparatus that would allow hands free use of handsets would make it easier, more efficient and safer to perform other activities while speaking on a telephone.
A number of telephone holders have been suggested and developed to retain both corded and cordless telephones. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,113 by Clayton R. Golliher or U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,345 by James E. Allen. These, and like devices, typically have a strap or flexible band that goes over or around the head. This can become cumbersome for the user.
A need therefore exists for a telephone holding device that can be comfortable for the user without having to be placed over the user""s head and overcome the shortcomings of the known devices.
In accordance with the principles of the invention, a cellular telephone holding device is achieved by having a holder that clips onto the phone and subsequently clips onto the ear enabling the ear itself to support the telephone.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a cellular telephone handset holder is achieved by having vertical spring clips that hold the telephone at the proper angle in conjunction with an earpiece that fits snugly over the ear. This then will have the effect of holding the telephone firmly to the user""s ear during use.